


Friday Dinner and SEX

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Lena Luthor, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kitchen Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s Friday and Lena got home early to spend some quality time with her Girlfriend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 319
Collections: Anonymous





	Friday Dinner and SEX

Taking a seat on the chair, Lena feels more of her juices trickle from her, making her ass slip and slide on the wooden surface. Not knowing how Kara might react to an interruption, Lena takes a chance anyway, "Baby, I know you're almost done with dinner, but I really wish you would have let me give you the same attention you gave me earlier. I wanted so much to taste you."  
  
Turning to look at Lena over her shoulder, Kara says, "You know I would love nothing more than to have you give me one of your fantastic blowjobs, but dinner is almost ready, and you also know how I feel about my cooking...don't worry I won’t forget, and I won’t let you forget about it either." The Superhero gives her girlfriend a little wink before turning her attention back to dinner.  
  
Lena picks up her glass and down the last of her wine in one gulp. Pouring herself another glass, she feels a little disappointed, but she knows Kara is a woman of her word and that when she does get around to giving a blowjob to the blonde, she is going to make sure it will be fabulous. Watching Kara work her magic finishing dinner, Lena takes a deep breath and inhale the delicious aromas of her culinary creation. "Mmmm, smells great Baby...I'm starving." Kara has learnt a lot after she went to cooking class with Alex for the past few months. She has been impressing Lena with her cooking skills lately. Every weekend Kara stayed at Lena’s Mansion, cooking for her, impressing her with new dishes. It’s Friday and Lena got home early to spend some quality time with her Girlfriend.

"Well, I sure hope it tastes as good at is smells," Kara say jokingly.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Lena replies her eyes widening as Kara turns to face her, with plates in hand. Moving to the dining table, they sit and begin their meal. Lena immediately feels the soft fabric of the chair on her bare pussy. She grins a little as it is incredibly soft and caresses her skin gently as she very slightly moves back and forth.

"Mmmm, its excellent Baby...as always," The Luthor says after swallowing her first bite. Kara smiles in acknowledgement and with continuing moans of approval and pure palatable satisfaction, they clean off their plates quite quickly. It appears that both of them were a lot hungrier than they realized. Leaning back Lena takes a sip from her glass, allowing her shirt to open more-so than it already it.  
  
Lena sees Kara’s eyes drop down and a smile slowly creep over her lips as she admires the brunette’s full round breasts barely hidden by her shirt. Swallowing the last of her wine, Kara leans back and continue to stare at her inviting mounds. With the superhero’s stare, Lena feels a chill sweep over her body and her nipples harden. Instinctively Kara licks her lips and look into her girlfriend’s eyes. Lena smiles at the Kryptonian and sits up straighter, pushing her tits outwards, silently inviting the blonde God to touch them.

"I'll clean up," Lena says, smiling and picking up the plates, moving towards the sink.  
  
Lena intentionally drops a couple of utensils on the floor so that the Superhero can watch as she bends over at the waist and picks them up. She feels the air against her soft and still moist folds and grins as she knows blue eyes are transfixed on her pussy also. Taking her time, and keeping her back to Kara the whole time, Lena starts to clean up, rinsing and cleaning the plates and other kitchen items. The brunette knows it’s only a matter of time before Kara will approach her from behind.  
  
After a minute of doing dishes and splashing the water, Lena hears the chair sliding across the floor and Kara’s foots steps. As her girlfriend closes in on her, Lena can’t help but grin broadly as she knows what is coming next. The brunette tries to keep her composure as she feels strong hands gently on her ass cheeks, but she pushes back at Kara anyway. She feels the fabric of Kara’s shirt against her bare skin, and she shudders from the heat of Superhero’s breath on her neck. Kara always makes a point of kissing and gently biting Lena’s neck as she knows it drives her crazy. The brunette closes her eyes and Kara slowly lifts her raven hair off her pale neck with one hand and work her way around from one side of her neck to the other. Meanwhile, the supers other hand moves around her girlfriend’s waist, resting on her stomach, pulling her back to her own solid body. Chills run up and down Lena’s spine and her nipples harden again. They ache in anticipation of Kara’s touch.  
  
Moving her ass from side to side, Lena can easily feel her Kryptonian girlfriend’s rock hard-cock straining against her pants. Letting her hair fall down over her shoulder, Kara reach around Lena, placing both hands under her shirt, cupping and squeezing her ample tits.

"You're such a fucking tease," Kara whispers in her lover’s ear as she rolls her nipples between her fingers, sending endless spasms down to the brunette’s pussy. Lena arches her back slightly and pushes her fat thick ass harder against the supers confined cock. Feeling her pussy get wetter, Lena drops one hand down between her legs.  
  
"No! Don't!" Kara says firmly. "You're mine...you will do as I say...you will do what I want, when I want...you will not do anything unless I tell you to...got it?"  
  
Lena smiles at the prospect of being under her alien lovers command, and replies, "Uh huh."  
  
Kara roughly pinches Lena’s already pointy nipples, pulling them outwards. "I didn't hear you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what..." The kryptonian growl in Lena’s ear as she twist her nipples so hard, it causes the brunette to wince.  
  
"Yes..." The CEO says louder, pausing for a moment unsure of what to say next. She gets the feeling that Kara want to do some roleplaying, which is fine with her, but as they didn't talk about it earlier, she is unsure of what to say.  
  
Grabbing a handful of Lena’s hair, Kara yanks it, making the brunette head tilt back, "YES WHAT?"  
  
Startled by her girlfriend’s forcefulness, Lena’s voice becomes a little shaky, "Yes,....Daddy?" She replies obediently and inquisitively at the same time.  
  
"That's a good girl. Daddy will be fine for now. I can tell you are surprised, but don't worry, we're just going to have a little fun...I just want to have my way with you. And I have no doubt you will be having fun too, Baby."  
  
Hearing Kara call her Baby, always makes Lena smile. She turns her head and look over her shoulder at the blonde, her green eyes wide with anticipation, a great deal of excitement and a little nervousness, all portrayed with a sweet and innocent smile. The kryptonian leans forward gently kissing her lover’s cheek, and smiles reassuringly.

Stepping back, the smile on Kara’s face vanishes, and with the same authoritative tone as before she speaks. "Now, face forward and spread your legs wider..." Complying with the superhero’s instructions Lena do as she tells her and feels her heart beating faster. "Step back a little and bend over at your waist, hands on the counter."

As Lena moves into position, she feels her tits fall away from her body. She looks down and see her nipples are still rock hard, like little bullets pointing down to the floor.

"Spread your legs just a little wider." Lena widens her stance only a few inches and is immediately keenly aware of her silken smooth pussy lips parting slightly. The coolness in the air is a stark contrast to the heat and moisture within her. Taking a moment to admire how her lover is positioned, Kara then steps closer to Lena.

"Yeah, that's nice....very nice babygirl," Kara utters as she touches her index finger to Lena’s wet slit.  
  
Lena jumps as she feels Kara’s finger on her. She hears her alien lover chuckle as she sees her reaction and then pushes her finger into her dripping pussy, only about half way. Kara holds it there for a moment then pushes her finger deeper until her knuckles are pressed against the brunette’s pussy. Lena closes her eyes as Kara rotates her finger, feeling the brunette’s inner walls and the heat within her. A quiet whimper escapes Lena as the super slowly withdraws her probing finger.

Kara again chuckles at Lena’s reaction, "you liked that, didn't you? You want more, don't you? You want me to finger fuck your tight little pussy, don't you?" The CEO nods in response and moans quietly. Unsatisfied with her lover’s response, Kara speaks loudly, "Don't make me ask you again..."  
  
"Yes!" Lena answers quickly. "Yes Daddy....I liked it...I want more...please, I want you to finger fuck me," She pleads pathetically.  
  
"Mmmm, that's better." Lena then feels a second finger and smile, knowing Kara is going to push them both into her needy cunt. When she feels them barely entering her, she pushes back to her lovers teasing hand. Kara quickly removes her fingers, "I didn't tell you to do that...don't do it again," She says, giving Lena’s ass a hard swat. Not speaking a word or uttering a sound, the CEO whimpers in pleasure.

Seeing her lover’s reaction, Kara grins mischievously, "Oooh you like that, don’t you? Such a filthy little girl" Lena moans in response arching her back beautifully. Kara swats her babygirl’s ass again, right on the same spot as before. Lena closes her eyes in pleasure. She feels the burning heat on her ass from superhero’s strong hand and can only imagine the red mark she left there. She closes her eyes as tries not to think of the intense throbbing of her ass cheek, only to have her thoughts interrupted by the sound of Kara’s zipper going down.  
  
Kara rests her hand on Lena’s ass and slowly move it in circles over the red handprint. She hears the blonde snigger as she feels the intense heat. Not removing her fingers from Lena, Kara slowly move them down to her pussy. Sliding them into Lena, Kara coats her fingers with the brunette’s juices. She wiggles them back and forth, occasionally hitting Lena’s g-spot, making her shudder. The needy Luthor squeezes her inner walls onto the Superhero’s fingers, getting as much pleasure from her as she can. Feeling the added resistance, Kara resumes finger fucking Lena again, harder this time. The brunette moans louder, knowing how much the kryptonian loves to hear her primal responses to her ministrations.  
  
"Damn, your pussy is drenched Baby...hear that?" Lena turns her head slightly and hear a quiet squelching noise from Kara’s fingers probing her, sliding in and out, getting her wetter. Hearing Kara’s finger sliding in and out makes Lena smile and she pushes back against the blonde’s hand, desperate for more pleasure. She feels the fabric of Kara’s pants brushing the backs of her thighs, then her fingers being taken away from her hungry pussy. Lena exhales heavily as Kara takes a hold of her cock and rub the precum covered tip over the brunette’s drenched pussy.  
  
Feeling just the tip of Kara’s rock-hard cock pushing into her, Lena tilts her hips. The brunette’s back arches and her tits hang further away from her body as her alien lover slowly pushes forward. It takes all Lena’s self-control not to impale herself back onto Kara’s raging hard-on. The Super already knows how the brunette reacts when she fucks her from behind, and the blonde gives Lena’s ass check a few pats of approval.

"Good girl...I know how bad you want to feel me all the way inside you."  
  
Biting her lip in both desperation and frustration, Lena moans, "Uuuggghhhhh, yes......" Realizing her error, Lena quickly responds, "Yes Daddy!."  
  
"Very good," Kara says quietly as she slowly nudges more of herself into Lena’s snug and soaking pussy. "Fuck, you're so wet...and so tight Princess," She grunts while probing deeper. Lena shuts her eyes tight, as if she is in excruciating pain, but it's not from that. She squeezes her pussy tighter onto the few inches of Kara’s cock that’s inside of her, hoping the feeling and the urge to fuck her will take the over. The increased pressure on her cock has the opposite effect and Kara slides out of Lena, causing a loud frustrated moan from the brunette’s mouth.  
  
Taking aim at Lena’s pussy with her cock, Kara drives herself deep inside her girlfriend, catching her off guard and the brunette lets out a loud cry. "This is what you want, isn't it? You want me to fuck you like a dirty little slut you are!" Kara huffs as she begins to fuck Lena with abandon. The Luthor braces herself against the counter and holds her body rigid as Kara pounds into her. The blonde’s balls are slapping against her puffy pussy lips, muscular thighs smacking against hers. Lena looks down between her hands and watches as her big tits bounce wildly back and forth, swaying and slapping together. Gripping the brunette’s hips Kara pull her back to her with each thrust.  
  
Slowing down her jack-hammering cock, Kara reaches around Lena and grabs a hold of her tits, catching them mid-swing. She squeezes them hard, digging her fingers into the brunette’s flesh. Leaning over Lena, Kara continues to fuck her hard and deep, her cock entering the brunette inwards and upwards, almost lifting her off her feet. Adjusting her grasp on Lena’s tits, Kara maneuvers them so her pink nipples are between her index fingers and thumbs. Pinching them hard makes the Luthor squirm, and the brunette feels the heat of her mouth as the blonde bites her neck. Kara twists and pulls Lena’s nipples sending jolts and spasms through her. The brunette’s legs begin to tremble and she feels like they're going to give way beneath her from the incredible sensations her alien lover is giving her and the weight of her muscular body.  
  
Suddenly Kara lets go of one of Lena’s aching nipples and slide her hand down between her legs, spreading her swollen lips, dabbing at her clit. Lena screams in pleasure as Kara fondles and teases her. She is already so wet and the blonde expertly massages her clit, circling it, rubbing it head on, rolling it in her fingers.  
  
"Oh Fuck! I'm gonna cum Daddy!" Lena exclaims. "Oooohhhhhhhhhh!" No sooner than she has finished her words, her entire body convulses uncontrollably. "Oh, fuck me Daddy! Don't stop Daddy! Uuugggghhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Kara gives Lena’s clit on last final pinch, then stands up straight, grabbing a firm hold of her lover’s hips and burying her cock balls deep inside her and holding it there. "Yeah....cum all over my cock...oh fuck yeah!" Lena pushes back to herself so only the brunette’s fingertips remain on the counter making her body tense. Lena’s pussy spasms onto Kara’s cock, the walls of her pussy contracting all around the blonde, squeezing tightly. She can barely hear Kara’s groan over her own as her orgasm moves through her. Letting go with one hand from Lena’s hips, Kara gently caresses her ass, slowly moving her hand over the small of the brunette’s back and up towards her shoulders.  
  
Lena’s head is hanging between her arms, and with strands of hair clinging to her sweat-covered face, she turns and look over her shoulder at Kara. "Mmmmm, that felt great," She whisper as her pussy occasionally spasms on Kara’s cock. "Uh, I mean thank you Daddy, that felt great," She says correcting herself.  
  
Kara doesn’t answer Lena, and steps back. The brunette looks down as she sees her lover’s cock glistening with a coating of her creamy cum. Not waiting for Kara’s instructions, Lena spins around and drops to her knees, landing directly in front of the kryptonian. Flattening her tongue, the Luthor leans forward and presses it to the base of Kara’s cock. Looking up at the blonde Lena smiles as she licks her cock from side to side, removing the largest accumulation of her cum, and the underside of the blonde’s sticky rod rubs over her pale cheeks. Taking a handful of the brunette’s hair, Kara motions her head downwards slightly. Opening her mouth wider, Lena sucks one of her lover’s heavy tight cum-filled balls into her mouth. Rolling it around with her tongue, she feels just how tight the blonde’s skin is. Lena moans sending little tingling sensations through Kara and she hears her moan in response to hers. Moving beneath the blonde’s cock, Lena switch sides, licking and slurping on her cock, and again taking Kara’s heavy nut into her mouth.

“Hm, you look so beautiful like this babygirl. On your knees, sucking my cock hungrily” Kara grunts in pleasure.  
  
Lena leans back slightly, resting her hand on Kara’s thighs. Tracing her bulging veins along the length of her 9 inches, she swirls her tongue over the purple mushroom-shaped head. She hears the blonde gasp as her tongue dances over the tip and underneath the ridge.

"Suck it," Kara says authoritatively, pulling Lena’s head closer. Opening her mouth Lena eagerly sucks the head of Kara’s cock, trying to resist taking her deeper. But the blonde will not have any of it. The kryptonian pushes her hips forward quickly, and holds Lena’s head still. The suddenness of it makes Lena’s gag reflexes constrict her throat onto Kara and she pulls back just enough for the brunette to get used to the forcefulness of her.  
  
Kara slowly starts to fuck Lena’s mouth, pulling her cock all the way out, then sliding it back in again. “Look at you so hungry for my kryptonian cock. So eager to serve the super’s dick. Such a cock hungry Luthor.”

Lena moans filthily hearing Kara’s words. Raising her hands, Lena strokes Kara’s cock in rhythm with her lover fucking her mouth, getting harder, faster, and eventually deeper, and plays with the blonde’s balls. Lena moans as Kara tightens her grip on her hair. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, her mouth slightly agape as she enjoys the heat of Kara’s shaft. Lena rocks her hips back and forth, the head of the blonde’s cock rubbing the back of her throat. Kara’s grunts get longer, louder, and she feels her heavy cum filled balls tightening up in her hand. Lena takes a deep breath and holds her head down onto the blonde, squeezing her mouth and throat onto her lover’s cock.

"Fuck....oh fuck!" is all Lena hears Kara says over and over again as she relishes the rippling sensations of her lover fucking her throat.  
  
Lena eases up and slides her cock almost all the way out of her mouth, looking up at Kara, searching for her approval. Kara takes a second to look down at her and smile, "Do that again....oh God Baby, do that again." Smiling Lena sucks the head of Kara’s cock, she takes another deep breath and grabbing her ass, she pulls the blonde to her. Lena’s chin pushes against Kara’s heavy balls and she contracts her mouth and throat onto the blonde again.  
  
"Uuuuggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" is all Lena hears as Kara’s cock swells and explodes sending wads of cum down her throat. Gulping down every spurt, Lena pulls back slightly and hungrily sucks Kara, feeling every throb of her lover’s cock in her mouth. "Oh fuck! Uuuugghhhhh!" Lena greedily milks Kara’s cock of every drop of cum, moving her head back then taking her deep and sucking her again, squeezing her from the base of her cock to the tip.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" is the only response Lena has for the seemingly endless stream of cum. Gasping for air, Kara pulls Lena up to her, kissing her so very passionately. The blonde squeezes her lover’s ass and crushes her tits against her strong broad chest, holding her tight. Kara probes Lena’s mouth with her tongue, tasting the last remnants of her cum, then slowly moves and kisses her neck.

With her lips at Lena’s ear, Kara whispers, "That was incredible Baby...God damn, fucking incredible."

“Hm, Thank you Daddy. Your cum tastes delicious,” Lena purrs.

Kara grins and pulls back, kisses Lena again gently on the lips. Lena’s only response is a smile. "C'mon, lets go," Kara says as she takes her hand and starts to walk away. Lena opens her mouth to speak, but silencing her, Kara places a finger against them and tells her to Ssshhhhh. As if Kara already knows what Lena was about to say, She smiles, "the dishes can wait until later."


End file.
